nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Keysbee
Keysbee was a male kender rogue and a PC in the second Emeron campaign. History Little is known about Keysbee or his early life. He is from another world where his people tend to wander to see the sights. One day he came across what looked to be a wizard's tower and, insatiably curious, sneaked in to find out what was going on inside. He came upon a delicate and amazing looking ritual in progress being performed by an arch-wizard named Meile and his apprentice, Ferris Gerabaldi. When Keyesbee entered the room and greeted them, it caused a change in the magical energies of the ritual, making it dangerously unstable. Ferris attempted to grab Keysbee and remove him but at that exact moment the ritual spiraled out of control and after a flash of light the two found themselves on Goric, Strange New Land Thankfully Keysbee and Ferris appeared near a group of travelers, Dedekind Fried, Lylena, Pott'z, and Lena Talzwon. They explained to the duo where they were (which was of little help to them) but Keysbee was wildly excited at having an entire new world to explore. The duo's new acquaintances were on a mission to recover stolen magic items from a pair of thieves named Taris and Patara and Keysbee and Ferris agreed to help. Keysbee and Ferris accompanied the others to Antyoch City. In Antyoch they learned that the thieves were heading to a man named Devos, presumably to try to sell the stolen items. Devos was a wizard that had a home in the woods not far from the city. Investigation there led to a battle with the Devos and his undead, as well as Patara and Taris. The heroes proved victorious in battle and investigation of the home revealed the magical items as well as a number of people encased in amber. Lylena was able to reverse the sell that held the victims. Among the trapped people were Dandy Lion and Qualinthalis Miertholas. Keysbee was instantly taken with Dandy, as he'd never seen a pixie before. The two became fast friends sharing a childlike love of life and curiosity. After the mission Keysbee and Ferris accompanied the others back to Emeron City. Ferris was excited at the opportunity to study at the Wizard’s College of Emeron while Keysbee was merely thrilled to have the opportunity to explore a whole new world. A New Adventure Towards the end of Horse, 1129, Lylena approached Keysbee and Ferris stating she’d been hired by Sir Lazrith of Fulton to assist in an issue in his estate. She asked if he would be interested in assisting and he agreed. Along with Pott’z, Dedekind Fried and Dandy Lion they rode to Fulton. During the journey they encountered a Shang-Tsian samurai named Kagami of Towa and helped her fight off a pack of goblins. Claiming she owed them a debt for helping, she accompanied to Fulton as well. Keysbee was fascinated by Kagami, as he had never met anyone like her. The samurai tried to be patient with the endless questions of Kyesbee. The group arrived in Fulton and Sir Lazrith received them. He explained that he had dreams of creating an estate where human, elf, half-elf and all races could co-exit, however the anti-elf sentiment was strong and many of the elves who initially came to Fulton, had left in the face of the hostile racism of the human population. Worse a recent spate of murders had brought things nearly to the boiling point. The heroes assisted Lazrith in uncovering a plot to stoke the racism of the are to create a riot that would end with Lazrith dead and someone more predictable or controllable in his place. Little was known about this mastermind beyond a name: Darsalgen. The group returned to Emeron City, flush with coin and Keysbee looking forward further exploring the city. The Yotorian Prophecy Two from beyond will aid in in turn one carefree, the other stern One is an utter mystery The other trained in wizardry While Keysbee spent the weeks exploring Emeron City (and getting into trouble here and there) and generally hanging around the Brewmaster's Beerstien his new friends learned of a prophecy that indicated all of them (including Ferris and Keysbee) would be needed to gather divine artifacts and prevent some great evil. The first step of the prophecy seemed to involve a job offer they received on the 25th of Griffon from Sir Zadric Trield, the lord of the estate of Crossroad. Along with Ferris, Kagami of Towa, Dandy Lion, Dedekind Fried, Qualinthalis Miertholas, and Lylena traveled to his estate and he informed them that he may have a long term position, but he wanted proof that they were competent. He stated that he'd pay them to clear out a goblin warren nearby that had been causing problems for his estate. Accompanied by Sir Zadric's squire Yuden Vittel, the group headed out the following day. Kagami located some tracks and in short order they had found a goblin raiding party. Qualin charmed one of the creatures and it led them to the lair. Keysbee attempted to chat with the charmed Goblin but quickly found the creature surprisingly boring. Once in the goblin's lair a large fight broke out and the heroes were able to slay the beasts with Kagami cutting down the chieftain. Sir Zadric paid the group and explained that he had received word of someone or someones trying to gather specific artifacts. He was still working with his resources on the motive and a lot of details but head a name: Darsalgen. According to Sir Zadric this person was launched (or had launched) an expedition to the Plains of Galmar to find the fabled Club of Galmar. An Expedition Missed Keysbee had every intention of going to the Plains of Galmar with his new friends, as the dangerous monsters and barbarians who were said to dwell there sounded fascinating. Unfortunately he grew two days before the expedition was set to leave by a gnome named Raxxilrannis was accosted by a pair of thugs who stole what the gnome declared was "his greatest invention ever." Keysbee vowed to helped Raxxilrannis and the two hunted down the thieves, who claimed they'd thrown the invention away as "useless" and demanded payment for "making them think it was valuable enough to steal." What followed was a three day scavenger hunt that took the duo to Jemot to finally recover the item from a tavern owner in the town. Thrilled, Raxxilrannis showed his invention, a steam powered potato peeler, to Keysbee. Raxxilrannis returned to the Dwarven Mountains to try to sell his peeler and Keysbee returned to Emeron City and was saddened to learn he had missed the expedition. He consoled himself by exploring more parts of the city, only spending a few days in holding cells for the innocent mischief he accidentally created. Trip to the Dwarven Lands After several weeks Keysbee's friends returned to Emeron City and within a fortnight of returning Sir Zadric Trield informed the Heroes of Prophecy that they had unearthed the probable location of the Battle Axe of Clangeddin in the Kingdom of Thorgain. Lylena, Dedekind, Ferris, Keysbee, Qualinthalis, Dandy, and Booknut left within days. High in the Dwarven Mountains they uncovered the axe, as well as the Helm of Theron Goblinsblood which contained the spirit of the ancient dwarven hero ("returning him to life," according to the prophecy.) Keysbee was fascinated with the magical help and after Dandy established a rapport with the spirit of Theron and frequently asked Dandy to let him wear it to speak with the dwarf's spirit. Unfortunately Booknut, apparently aggrieved at not being appreciated to his satisfaction, made an effort to cause trouble for the group. He left the party and traveled to the nearest dwarven town to accuse the Heroes of having stolen it, seemingly out of spiteful revenge. Though a dwarven party dispatched did find the Heroes, Booknut's vengeance failed. The heroes explained the situation and, using the Helm of Theron Goblinsblood, convinced the dwarves to allow them to retain the axe temporarily until the crisis had passed. Returning from the Dwarven Mountains the Heroes reviewed the prophecy and saw a line that indicated the Brewmaster's Helm of Infinite Brewing would be in Hardale. The heroes located it in the possession of a dwarven tavern owner and brewer named Balix Stonetankard who was using it's power to know every recipe for every ale to make his tavern very successful. With the help of the Helm of Theron Goblinsblood, Dandy was able to get Balix to hand over the helm. She was troubled, somewhat, at the that that they may have stolen the helm, but Keysbee convinced her that it was no big deal as it was just property and that they could always return it when the enemy was defeated. Another Visitor From Home During their return from the Dwarven Mountains, a magical portal opened before the Heroes of Prophecy and a minotaur named Vestibule fell from it. Ferris assured the others, who were amazed at the sight of a minotaur, that he was a friend. Since minotaurs were an indigenous race where Ferris and Keysbee were from, the kender didn't find Vestibule especially interesting. Vestibule explained that Ferris' old enemy Salvok attacked Melie, who sent the minotaru to Goric as his final act to warn Ferris. It seemed that the dark god that the prophecy said would try to invade Goric was the Dragon Queen from Ferris' home world and that Salvok had allied with Her. Keysbee and Ferris assured their allies that this was bad news, as she was both powerful and merciless. Vestibule, unable to return home on his own, traveled with them and Keysbee would occasionally mock the minotaur by mooing at him when bored. A Carnival Interlude Once the heroes returned to Emeron City Jon Sumnim and Jaymes Chickwood provided the next portion of the Yotorian Prophecy. The translation indicated that Dedekind Fried needed to go "home." Some divination revealed that the traveling circus where he was raised was moving to the rural estate of Iest. Keysbee could not have been more excited at the prospect of visiting a traveling carnival and earnestly accompanied them. On the 19th of Skeleton, Dedekind, Kagami, Qualin, Ferris, Keysbee and Vestibule reached the carnival, set up in the village. They found that the carnival had been taken over by the fortune teller, Esther, a witch who had taken Dedekind's tongue. She had apparently come into the Amulet of Yotia and turned the previous leader of the carnival, Fitzgerald, into a mutated toad who was now in the freak show. Under her leadership she the carnival was earning a great deal of money and had unearthed the Brewmaster's Girdle of Binge and Modee's Hat of Performance which they used in their shows. However everyone was terrified of Esther and would far rather have seen her gone. Dedekind concocted a plan whereby he would claim to return to the carnival and seek forgiveness by bringing a pair of subjects for the freak show, namely Keysbee, and Vestibule. They were able to get into the carnival and assess things, and eventually face Esther and her followers. A battle took place, wherein the Heroes of Prophecy defeated Esther and the carnies loyal to her and turned Fitzgerald back to his human form. The heroes spared Esther and those who had followed her in the fight and Fitzgerald pardoned all except for Esther, whom he banished. The bearer of the Girdle of Binge had been slain in the fighting and so the Heroes of Prophecy were able too collect it but the bearer of the Hat of Performance, a carnie named Horace, refused to part with it. Dedekind was able to convince him to come with them, arguing that his bardic skills and adventuring would earn him far more coin than the carnival. News of a Betrayal While returning traveling from Iest to Emeron City the Heroes of Prophecy were accosted by Baron Christopher Ravenut. He demanded to know where the artifacts they'd collected were and was hostile at first. Dandy Lion spoke with the baron and he agreed to hear them out. He explained that he believed that Sir Zadric Trield, whom they were working for, was gathering the items for a nefarious purpose and not to safeguard them as he had told the Heroes. They declined to hand over the artifacts in their possession, and explained that they'd already given the Club of Galmar to Sir Zadric, but agreed to investigate him and departed. Kagami, who had sworn her service to Zadric, was especially affronted at the thought that he may have been deceiving them. During the journey to confront Zadric, the group decided that Dandy should no longer carry the Bell of St. Chardastes, fearing the small pixie could be overpowered by an enemy and have it stolen from her person. Dandy, affronted at the implication that she could not defend herself and angry because the group had promised to allow her to carry it until it was needed, refused to turn it over. Concerned that they would search her, she gave the bell to Keysbee who sided with Dandy in the dispute, for safe keeping. Eventually the group did demand that Dandy upend her belongings in searching for the bell, but of course she no longer had it and, mischievously, claimed she must have lost it. Most of the Heroes remained up all night looking for the bell, and the following day Ferris cast a spell that revealed where it was...in Keysbee's pouch. Qualin, tired and beyond frustrated ran for Keysbee who fled from the camp and climbed a tree, taunting the elf as he did so. In a fury, partially as a result of the Kender's taunting and partially due to the lack of sleep, Qualin caught Keysbee and beat him unconscious, rifling through his belongings he located the Bell of and brought it and Keysbee back to camp. Keysbee and Dandy nursed hard feelings towards the rest of the group for a time, but that night around the campfire they all admitted they handled the encounter poorly and the dispute was smoothed over. Confronting Sir Zadric On the 25th of Skeleton they reached Crossroad and Qualin, Kagami and Dandy confronted Sir Zadric about Baron Christopher's claims while Lylena, Booknut, Dedekind, Ferris, Keysbee and Vestibule waited outside the manor house. Zadric denied their claims, but invited them to leave his service if they were displeased. They decreed that they were going to leave his service for Baron Christopher's and Zadric attacked them. The others joined in, but the battle was incredibly fierce. Ultimately, however, Sir Zadric was slain. Investigation of Zadric's manor revealed that he had sent the club south to Eddie Drezzen, (who at this time was an impostor) and that the two were in league with someone named Sedrina. At this Qualin chimed in, explaining that a liche called Sedrina the Souless had destroyed the Order of the Fadalithis. Dandy informed them that Eddie was, in fact, an impostor and that while she didn't know where the real Eddie was, the one working with the others was using his name and good reputation. The heroes sent Booknut to Emeron City to report to professors Sumnim and Chickwood and after determining that Zadric's squire, Yuden Vittel, was not involved in his schemes, let him go. The Expedition South The prophecy indicated that the Heroes of Prophecy would need to be heading south to face Sedrina the Soulless and the impostor of Eddie Drezzen. Seeking assistance, Qualinthalis called upon the only other member of the Order of the Fadalithis he could find, an elf named Thorinislanthali (who as called Thorinis by most non-elves). Dandy called upon her old allies Trista Ravenlark and Taltharian, informing them that Eddie was an imposter and might know where the real Eddie is. Thorinis joined the expedition and Trista and Taltharian advised they would meet them on the way. The party traveled to Fishton and caught a ship to the Glave Woods where they traveled to the capital to seek an audience with Queen Parthalanis the ruler of the Glavewood Kingdom. Dandy was already acquainted with her and was able to use that to gain an audience with her on the 6th of Wolverine, 1129. Keysbee, for his part, was fascinated to see the Glave Woods and took the opportunity to explore, thankfully only getting into a bare minimum of trouble while there. Only Dandy and Qualin were granted an audience, and they warned the queen about the prophecy and that nefarious individuals would be after the Bow of Corellon Larethian. Queen Parthalanis stated that the bow was safe in the hands of her champion, Ranenthalentos, and would remain as such. She did thank them for their information, however. Within a day of the audience, the Heroes were approached by an elf named Larentheon, who advised that he was a cleric of Corellon Larethian and that the head of the church had a vision that the bow would fall into nefarious hands. The Heroes were dubious but agreed to meet and the next day met with an elf named Janelthalian, who stated that she had seen the vision and proposed to remove the Bow of Corellon Larethian from Ranenthalentos so it could be hidden to keep safe from the enemy. Dandy openly revealed that Janelthalian had evil in her heart and the group attempted to apprehend her for the Queen's justice. However she fought back fiercely, ultimately revealing that she was the green dragon Emerald. However the city's defenses would be too much all at once even for a dragon so she fled the area. Investigation revealed that the real Janelthalian had received no divine visions, and had no idea someone had been impersonating her. With a final warning to the Throne and to Ranenthalentos the Heroes departed. The Retaking of the Academy of the Fadalithis The Heroes of Prophecy sailed to the southern part of the forest and disembarking and heading east to reach the Academy of the Fadalithis. Qualinthalis and Thorinis led the way with great zeal. On the 16th of Wolverine, they reached the fortified hall. Using a small silver mine connected to the Academy they slipped into the building. Over the course of two days the Heroes of Prophecy cleared out the undead. Keysbee was especially helpful to the endeavor, in a roundabout way. He would frequently scout ahead because he became quickly bored after they had cleared an area, and would inevitably find more undead, which would chase him back to where the rest of the heroes were so the creatures could be slain. Finally, in the temple to Vesper, which had been desecrated by Sedrina, the heroes faced Karinthena, the former member of the Order of the Fadalithis who had unwittingly helped her grandmother Sedrina become a liche and wipe out the order. The elf had been cursed by Sedrina to become a Banshee, and the creature and the other undead in the room immediately set upon the heroes. Karinthena took one look at them and let out a horriffic wail. Keysbee at the front of the party out of curiosity took the brunt of the cursed magical attack. His heart stopping immediately and dying on the spot. His final words had been "Neat! A Banshee!" Ultimately the heroes were victorious at the Academy of the Fadalithis and they recovered the ''Torch of Everburning, ''though and both Keysbee and Thorinis fell to Karinthena before she was destroyed. Qualin cremated both Thorinis and Keysbee and interred their remains in silver urns in the tomb of the Academy, with full honors of the Order. In the case of Keysbee many of the Heroes found this especially touching, as Qualin did not get along well with the carefree Keysbee. A plaque in the crypt honoring his sacrifice to restore the order marks the silver urn that holds his ashes. Appearance and Personality Like all Kender, Keysbee appeared similar to an elven child and since there are no kender on Goric, he was often mistaken for one. He had long black hair that he wore tied back and blue eyes. Keysbee was optimistic, care free and fun loving exhibiting a childlike approach to things along with a love of trills and adventure. However it was rare that he would think things through, and he exhibited no fear which sometimes caused trouble. He was more than happy to travel and adventure with the other Heroes of Prophecy, lending his carefree optimism and skills of stealth and lockpicking to their efforts. Among the Heroes of Prophecy he was arguably closest to Dandy Lion, who exhibited a lot of the same personality traits, if better common sense. Category:Characters Category:Emeron Category:PC